


"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 6

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair meet with Father Patrick for a counseling session, then go back to their room and disobey Michael's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 6

## "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 6

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

WARNING: The following story contains graphic descriptions of consensual sex between two or more men. The story also contains elements of consensual *bdsm*, as well as nudity and the discussion of sexual topics with fictional characters under the age of eighteen. (Please note that the age of consent is not the same in all parts of the world.) I generally use the term *bdsm* to cover the concepts that, for me, fall under the label of Sexual Magic (SM). *bdsm* includes, but is not limited to, bondage, domination, sadomasochism, elements of Domination/submission [D/s], anal stimulation including enemas and fisting, sex toys, spanking, discipline, corporal punishment, whipping, and slave training. If any of this offends you, why did you skip the warning on the previous page and come here? 

If you insist on reading this after reading all the warnings and still don't like it, I don't want to hear about it. I have the right to write this story; you have the right to read or _not_ read. 

Of course, if you read it and liked it, ego strokes are welcome at arogers@calweb.com 

If you are under the age of consent where you are, obey the laws or change them. 

This story requires the knowledge of "The Sentinel" in general and the episode, "Survival" in particular. The show airs on UPN in the U.S. on Wednesday nights. For more information about the show or where you can watch it, see the website at http://world.std.com/~sentinel/ Disclaimer: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank  & Vancouver. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

Do not forward or otherwise move this story to any website, discussion list or other place without the knowledge and consent of the author. 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 6  
by Alexis Rogers  
22 May 1997 

"Jim", Father Patrick's voice was soft in the twilight. 

"Yes, Father?" 

"Please come and sit down with us. We have a lot of things to talk about." 

Taking a deep breath, Jim forced himself to take the necessary steps to the circular group of stone benches next to Blair's wheelchair. "I know." As he sat down, he took Blair's offered hand like a lifeline and gripped it, remembering Jason's suggestion to hold onto Blair's love. 

"It's dark here, no one can see or hear us. Blair needs to know what you're thinking," Father Patrick suggested from his place on the other side of Blair. 

With his heightened senses, Jim saw the panther where it lay on the grass between him and his lover. He shivered and Blair smiled while squeezing his hand. 

"I think you should know," Patrick continued, "that while Jason and Michael are going to play this weekend, Jason's performance at dinner was discussed beforehand and Michael agreed that it might give you something to think about." 

"It scared the hell out of me," Jim admitted. 

"This wasn't exactly what I had planned for our first session, but I'd like to go with it, then we'll come back to the standard procedure I like to use," Patrick explained. "Blair, would you be willing to start, tell Jim how you feel?" 

"What I'm feeling," Blair responded, "is probably going to add to Jim's fear, but if this is going to work, we have to be honest with each other. We have to talk, get past the barriers with each other and learn how to love each other." Blair took several deep breaths. "Jim, seeing Jason kneel before Michael like that was one of hottest things I've ever seen and I can't get the image out of my mind of you kneeling before me, dressed \-- or undressed, as the case may be -- as a totally submissive slave." 

Jim tried to pull his hand out of Blair's but was stopped by the pressure of Blair's grip. 

"Father, in a gathering of _slaves_ , would Jason have been nude?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah, except for his chain harness and a cockring to which a leash can be attached. Oh, and," Patrick paused for a moment, "I think the slaves all wear nipple rings." 

"Do you do that?" Jim croaked. 

"No, James, Danny and I don't participate in the games. When we committed to our relationship, we spent almost a year in couples counseling planning our future and we didn't completely consummate our love until after we were married. We chose an exclusive relationship because we agreed it was best for us. I was a priest with a vow of chastity and Danny was a cruiser. We had a lot of ground to cover before we made our decision to become life partners; we had to do a lot of compromising. You and Blair will have to understand all the aspects of who you are and what you want before you can totally commit to each other." 

"Do you want me like that?" Jim asked, staring at Blair. 

"I hadn't thought about it before tonight. I guess I didn't know it was a possibility, but the image is so strong in my mind that I know it's something I want to think about." 

"If I were to become your slave," Jim gulped, his mouth dry, "what would you wear?" 

"I don't know," Blair admitted. "Father?" 

"The SM games Jason and Michael play center around attitude and emotion as well as sensory deprivation or sensory alteration. They were taught, as you will be taught should you decide to pursue this, by other players to handle the situation and the emotions. And you need to understand that while Jason was in a submissive role tonight, I have seen him take the dominate role, especially in the real part of their lives. They were together in the hospital where Michael was treating one of his AIDS patients and for some reason he didn't have gloves on. He must have had a cut of some kind on his hands because Jason nearly freaked. He turned white as a ghost and as soon as Michael washed his hands, Jason drug him from the room, leaving me to calm the patient. I found them in an empty room down the hall. Jason had turned Michael over his knees and paddled his ass. When I found them, they were holding each other and crying. Both men were so distraught that I had to find another one of our doctors, who sedated them both and allowed them to curl up on one of the beds and sleep in each other's arms. Jason followed Michael around like a puppy until the test results showed Michael was negative. They spent their weekend off during that time scrubbing the clinic from top to bottom and it was a while before they strayed very far from home. Michael deals with death every day and if they can keep the balance in their lives by playing master and slave, nobody here is going to stop them." 

"So it's a game they play to keep balance in their lives?" Blair asked. 

"Mostly. A place where they control or give up control over an aspect of their lives. Jason says giving himself totally and completely to Michael is his way of being free of the worry he carries all the rest of the time." 

"Does Michael have a costume or something that helps set the stage?" Blair asked. 

"Leather. There's something about the smell of leather that serves as a trigger." Patrick laughed. "It even works for me. Danny in leather drives me crazy." 

"Chief?" Jim asked, his hand aching from Blair's grip. "If I promise not to run away, will you loosen your hold on me?" 

Blair pulled his hand away. "Sorry." 

"No, I didn't mean for you to let go of my hand, just ease up a bit before you break my fingers." Jim grinned. "And maybe we could buy you some leather pants." 

"James," Patrick observed, "you sound a little less scared." 

"I'm not," Jim admitted, "because I think that kind of love scares me more than the slave image." 

"Since it's the love that I wanted to talk about tonight, would you mind if we move to my regularly scheduled program of events?" 

Jim squeezed Blair's hand and they both looked at the cat curled around Jim's feet with its head resting against Blair's wheelchair. "That's what we're here for," Jim offered. 

"Will you tell me how long you've been lovers?" 

"You mean, since the first time we were actually physical with each other?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah." 

Blair ran his finger over the top of Jim's hand. "Five months, two weeks, three days and an odd number of hours." 

"Dreams had been driving us crazy." Jim squirmed on the stone bench. "I couldn't sleep, couldn't function on the job." 

"I wasn't much better. Our friend the cat," Blair pointed to his feet, "did everything but shove us in bed together but we still didn't get it. We took some time off and went to Peru thinking it was a _Sentinel_ problem -- he didn't exactly come with an instruction manual -- hoping to find an answer." 

"And did you?" the priest probed. 

"Yes," Jim continued the story. "Out there in the middle of nothing but jungle without any distractions, the panther crawled into our tent and pushed us together, then kept butting us with his head until we were hanging onto each other. Finally, we were jostled so that our mouths were together." He lifted Blair's hand and kissed it. "At which point the damn cat moved to the other side of the tent and left us on our own." 

Blair laughed softly. "Every time we moved two steps away from each other, Purusha maneuvered us back together. I swear he even picked out the tattoo parlor in Lima." 

"Michael said you had the most beautiful tattoos he'd ever seen," Patrick said. 

"It has become the symbol of our union," Blair explained. 

"Jim," Patrick asked, "how did you feel when Purusha manipulated you and Blair?" 

"It felt right in some crazy way." 

"And now you're being manipulated again." 

"No question about it, Pushy is up to his old tricks," Jim agreed. "And I should be angry but it blends more toward frightening, like it was in the jungle the first time, when I was alone, struggling just to survive." 

"And the panther was there with you then?" 

Jim nodded, then realized it was too dark for anyone to see him. "Yeah. He guided me." 

"And he guided you to Blair, and now here?" 

"It would seem that way," Jim acknowledged. 

"And are you willing to be guided through your love for Blair?" 

"Father, I'm not sure I have a choice. The damn cat wants us together and there doesn't seem to be any way around that." 

"So you accept the rightness of your being together?" 

"Yes, Father, I do." Jim gave Blair's hand a little squeeze. 

"All right, James, it's dark out here, so I can't see you. I've found that can sometimes be helpful when I ask the next question." 

"Which is?" Jim asked with great trepidation. 

"Is everything all right between you in the bedroom?" 

"Yes," Blair insisted. 

"No," Jim confessed. "Jason's already made me confront this, so we might as well talk about. I haven't been able to let Blair, ah, I mean..." 

"Penetrate you anally," Patrick supplied. 

"Yeah," Jim whispered. 

"James, you aren't going to tell me anything I haven't seen or heard before. I was almost thirty the first time Danny did me and I was terrified. We had done everything Lloyd and Charlie had instructed us to do, all the routines, exercise, and meditation, but it still took a while for me to learn to enjoy it. Anal penetration is a major taboo and some men never get over their inability to receive anal stimulation. Don't beat yourself up. First, you learn to understand your body, then you allow your lover to learn your body. Did Michael give you any restrictions regarding sex?" 

"Yeah," Jim groused, "I can do Blair, if I'm gentle, then I can do me." 

"Okay, I want you to do you, and I want Blair to guide every action you take. You may not touch yourself or do anything unless Blair tells you to. And Blair, I want you to pay careful attention to Jim's ass. I want him touching it, stroking it, everything. Can you do that?" 

Blair's heartbeat picked up. "Yes, Father, that's an assignment I can handle without a problem." 

Patrick stood. "I left two blank journals in your room, one for each of you. I want you to write about how you feel. Since we're doing your counseling together, I'd like you to keep the journals private. I want you to use the time to examine your feelings about the slave issue, being forced together, living together, everything. And I want you to work on communication. You don't have to wait until our sessions to talk to each other. As you write and find a topic of conversation that is an issue for you, I want you to find a way to talk about that issue with each other. You two are in for the long haul and you have to find the ways that make a relationship work." 

"That's it?" Jim asked. 

"We're not here to torture you," Patrick offered. "The emotions are tough enough to handle and you two need some time to refocus your energy and touch each other. But stay within Michael's guidelines, he can be a real bear if you disobey him." 

"So what does Michael use to keep wayward slaves in line?" Blair quipped. 

"That's not funny, Chief." 

"Actually," Patrick responded, "I think Michael uses an English riding crop." 

"Oh, that could smart," Blair commented. 

"For now," Patrick directed the conversation, "you go back to your room and be gentle with each other. Under the sink in the bathroom you'll find condoms, lube, massage oil, Fleet enemas, anything you might need." 

"Yeah, okay." Jim cringed at the thought of the enemas. He could not do that. He had enough trouble doing it to Blair because he insisted, said it was part of foreplay. 

The cat nudged Jim's foot. 

"Okay, okay, we're going," Jim grumbled as he walked behind the wheelchair. 

"We'll meet again tomorrow, but Sunday, I do a Mass here, one in our small family chapel at home, then the hospital and the clinic. I'd like to see you both at Mass." 

"You don't mind that I'm not Catholic?" Blair asked. 

"This isn't about denomination," Patrick explained, "it's about us coming together as a family, as a community. It's about unity and spirituality. Since I consider your spirit guide to be part of God's plan, we'll let Purusha decide if you should attend Mass." 

The cat stood, stretched, then pushed his head into Blair's hand. 

"You know," Jim complained, "I have never been so outnumbered in my life. It seems like another lifetime since I made a decision for myself." 

"Perhaps you should try making the right decisions," Blair chided. 

"Patrick," Danny called from the darkness. 

"Over here," Patrick responded. "We're finished for the night." 

Danny joined the men at the stone bench circle. "For the night?" 

"Yes, love." Patrick took Danny's hand. "Unless there is an emergency, we shouldn't be interrupted." 

"Uh, that's our cue," Blair offered. "Home, James." 

"Good night," Patrick said, his attention directed towards his lover. 

"Good night," Blair echoed as Jim slowly pushed the wheelchair over the uneven ground; the panther walking by his side. 

Jim stopped and looked back. The two men embraced, black on dark night, barely visible. Jim noted increased heart rate and respiration plus a flush of body heat. 

"Hey, man, what's the problem?" 

"Just wanted to be sure they were okay." 

"The ever vigilant cop. And?" 

"They're wrapped around each other. The idea of a gay priest is tough enough, but to see him with his lover is rather disquieting." Jim moved again. 

"That's probably why they're more discreet than other couples here. Seeing Father Patrick dressed as a slave would probably take more away from him than he would be comfortable with." 

The night was quiet, the sound of insects and the smell of flowers an integral part of the peacefulness. Jim stopped at the door to their building and drew a deep breath of the sweet air, then backed the chair into the hallway. 

When they were inside their bedroom, Blair said, "I need the bathroom and I'd like to sit down, please." 

"Are you too tired to stand?" Jim checked for signs of strain. 

"No, Mr. WorryWart, I'd like to take a shit, and I'd like a modicum of privacy." 

"No problem, Chief." Jim maneuvered the wheelchair next to the bathroom door, removed the sheet draped over Blair's legs and gently lifted him before carrying him the few steps to the toilet. 

Pulling the door closed but not latching it, Jim surveyed the room. Father Patrick had said the room was supplied with things they would need and right now incense might be a good choice. In the drawer of the nightstand between the damn twin beds was an assortment of incense, a holder, and book of matches. Jim selected sandalwood and arranged the items on the room's dresser and lit the long, thin rod. The fragrance mixed with the night smells. 

After removing his clothes, Jim deposited them in his half of the closet while thinking about a long, hot shower. 

"Jim!" Blair cried out. 

"What?" Jim almost tore the door from its hinges. 

"Not only can't I get up," Blair stuttered, "but I can't ..." 

"Wipe you butt?" 

Blair dropped his head to his chest. "I feel so helpless and stupid." 

Jim remembered Michael's words about knowing every part of Blair's body. "If I can fuck your ass, I should be able to clean it. It's all part of who you are." 

"Fine," Blair sounded disgusted. "At least flush the toilet first and open the damn window. I don't want any complaints about the smell." 

Jim flushed. "This is not the time for teasing you." Jim lifted Blair from the toilet and leaned him against the sink. Once he finished the task, he flushed the toilet. "I was planning on a shower but I guess there's no way you can join me." 

Blair sighed. "Maybe you could just wash me down." 

"Shouldn't I put you to bed first?" 

"No, I'm okay here as long as I don't put any weight on my leg. Just hurry." 

After turning on the water to get warm, Jim slipped the gown off Blair's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. When the temperature suited him, Jim took a wash cloth from the rack beside the sink and soaped it. Once he had gently washed Blair's body, he rinsed it, then wrapped the man in the large towel and carried him to bed. 

"I need to dress you." 

"I'll keep. You go take your shower." Blair leaned back onto the pillows, his face pale. 

Dropping a kiss on Blair's mouth, Jim ran his hand around the bandage on Blair's leg. "You okay?" 

"Just tired. Now go." 

Jim turned the water on but did not shut the door; he wanted to be able to hear Blair in case he needed anything. Standing under the strong spray of hot water, Jim released control of his thoughts and let his mind wander, and the only thing in those thoughts was Blair, guide and lover. Father Patrick wanted the thoughts and emotions examined and Jim was not sure he could do that, but for Blair he would try. What did he feel? Something called _love_ but what was love? In this case, Jim was afraid it was the total entwining of his life with that of his guide. How much control would he have to release to do that? _All of it_ he heard the cat whisper. 

Peaking around the shower curtain, he found himself alone in the room. No panther. Pushy was beginning to grate on his nerves. 

Grabbing a towel as he stepped from the shower, Jim's senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of leather, sweat and sex. Before he could tone down his sense of smell, his dick was hard as a rock and standing at attention. 

"Chief?" Jim entered the bedroom, rubbing his towel over his head. 

"Hello, Jim." Michael stood next to Blair's bed dressed in tight leather pants, shiny black boots and a leather shoulder harness. A gold hoop gleamed from his left nipple and he carried a black riding crop. 

Jim quickly held the towel in front of him to cover his erection. 

Michael used the riding crop to flip the towel out of Jim's hands. "Why would you want to hide your beautiful body?" 

"Ah," Jim stammered, "I wasn't expecting anyone but Blair." 

"I wanted to check him one last time before I left for the weekend. Cary will be by tomorrow and he's available by telephone if there should be any problems." 

"No, I think we're fine," Jim managed to say while staring at Michael's pants, and then turned his sense of smell back up. The black leather reeked of sex with a strong hint of something else. Leather equals master his mind supplied. _No_ , he rebelled, it was just that Michael's body looked hot in the tightly fitted clothing. While his mind protested, Jim felt his dick get harder. 

Michael circled Jim, then ran the riding crop along the crack of Jim's ass. "Did you see that, Blair?" 

Blair nodded. 

"He tensed up like he was turning coal into diamonds. You do have a lot of work to do," Michael ran the crop across Jim's hardness, "but I think he's worth the effort." 

Jim was horrified and excited. He was being discussed like he was a piece of meat. Well, Jim admitted to himself, that was the way his body was behaving. 

"Without question, Master Michael," Blair grinned. 

Running the riding crop over Jim one last time, Michael looked at Blair. "I want him dressed and covered. I want him warm," Michael directed Jim. "I understand Father Patrick gave you an assignment. Since Blair is too tired for any activities except talking, he can help you take care of that." Michael touched the riding crop to the tip of Jim's raging hard-on. 

Jim was silent, staring at the riding crop, then at Blair. 

"Jim," Blair's voice was firm, "answer Master Michael." 

His mouth was so dry that Jim could not form words. 

Michael smiled. "A lot of work." He turned and swaggered to the door. "Good night." 

"Good night," Blair replied while Jim remained silent. 

After a few moments of silence, Jim finally managed to say, "Would you care to tell me what that was all about?" 

"Maybe you should kneel next to my bed and tell me. After all, you're the one being lead by your cock." 

A furry head pushed the back of Jim's legs and he stumbled, ending up on his knees. He sighed as he heard the cat's purr. "I guess I had my senses turned up so I could monitor you from the shower and Michael's smell overwhelmed me." He rested his head on the cool sheet. 

Blair ran his hand over Jim's bent head. "Your emotions are turned up pretty high, too, just because of everything that's happened in the last few days. And we have been teasing you, which is not quite fair." 

"Do you have a plan, or are you simply turning my life to total chaos?" 

"Order comes from chaos just as freedom comes from restraint. You will just have to trust me -- ah, trust us." Blair pointed to the panther who was stretched out on the floor in front of the door. 

"What? Does he think I'm going to run out of here?" 

"I don't know what he thinks unless he shows me. He's guiding now, making sure we don't make a mess out of our relationship." Blair lifted Jim's face and kissed him. "I really need for you to cover me because I'm cold. Michael brought me a clean gown and promised I could try clothes tomorrow." 

Jim stood and picked up the garment from its place at the foot of the bed. He eased it around Blair's shoulders and secured the Velcro in the back. After tucking the covers around Blair, he stood at attention beside the bed. 

"What?" 

"Father Patrick said I wasn't to do anything that you didn't order. So I guess I need you to tell me what to do." 

"I think I want to sit up. Help me pull the pillows behind my back." 

When that was finished, Jim again stood at attention. 

"Turn out all the lights except the lamp on the table between the bed. Oh, and bring the massage oil from the bathroom." 

After locking the bedroom door, Jim returned to stand between the two beds. 

"I want to see you so move the pillows to the other end of your bed and make yourself comfortable on your back." 

Jim removed the simple bedspread and draped it over the end of the bed. Then he pulled the sheet and blanket loose and shoved them to the head of the bed. His erection was achingly hard as the smell of leather, sandalwood and Blair surrounded all of Jim's senses. He stretched out on the bed, his arms at his sides and waited. 

"I know how sensitive your nipples are, so I want you to play with them. Drop a little oil on each one, then squeeze them until they're as hard as your cock. Oh man, your cock is so beautiful when it's hard like that. It wants my mouth, doesn't it, Jimmy?" Blair's voice was silky smooth. 

"Unhuh," Jim groaned as his pinched himself. 

"Take one hand and use your thumb to spread your juice around the head of your cock. Do not do anything else," Blair ordered. 

Jim was silent as his body screamed. 

"Roll over on your side toward the bathroom with your back to me and pull your knees up so I can see your ass." 

Tension came from nowhere and claimed Jim. 

"Coat your hands with the oil, then use your right one on your cock and your left hand, Jimmy, I want you to use your left hand to tease the opening to your body. Don't enter, just run your finger across the sensitive surface and feel it in your cock." 

Jim moaned in frustration as his body tightened. 

"Easy, Jimmy, no one is going to hurt you, no one is going to call you names or not love you. It's your body and you can control it. Think about my tongue licking your ass. Think about what happens when you rim me, when you push your tongue inside me and drive me stark raving mad. Jimmy, I wanna do that to you. I wanna own everything there is about you. I want you to give it to me." 

"I can't," Jim cried, trying to push his finger in. 

"No, no, don't push, just rub your finger back and forth while you stroke your cock. Use the same motion over and over." 

Hanging onto the sound of Blair's voice, Jim pumped. 

"Close your eyes and picture me standing over you, dressed in leather -- well worn leather, Jimmy, smelling like sweat and your cream and my scent. Find my scent, Jimmy, focus on your hands and my scent. Know that you belong to me." 

"Oh, yes." 

"Put more oil on your finger and think about my kissing your ass and my fingers on your dick. Smell the leather, Jimmy." 

Behind his closed eyes the vision was so real he could reach out and touch it. Blair, in that damn black leather, riding crop ready to strike, reeking of sex. 

"Harder, Jimmy, pump yourself harder." 

Jim's breathing was ragged and his back arched. 

"Slip your finger inside!" Blair shouted. "Now!" 

"Arrgghh." Warm cream pumped over his fingers as his body relaxed and took his finger. Jim lay still, his hands where he lover had ordered them. 

"Relax and tighten your muscles around your finger. Breathe deeply and do it again. Can you feel how tense you are? Visualize your body and section by section relax yourself." 

By the time his breathing had slowed to normal, the pressure around his finger had loosened, but he made no attempt to move the digit. 

"Very good, Jimmy. Now go to the bathroom and clean up." 

After washing his hands, Jim took another wash cloth and wiped his stomach and groin. Picking up all the dirty towels, he dumped them down the laundry chute. 

"You made a mess in your bed," Blair grinned. 

"I had a little help." Jim opened the closet to get fresh linen. 

"Did I tell you to change the sheets?" 

"No, Blair, but I'm really too rung out to sleep in the mess." His patience was thinning. 

"I want you to sleep with me." Blair lifted his covers. 

"But Michael..." 

"Michael isn't here and he won't be here and I want you curled around me so I can sleep warm and safe." 

Jim shut the closet door, stepped around Purusha, turned off the lamp and slipped in behind Blair. After making sure his lover was comfortable and covered, Jim snuggled up, pressing his cock against Blair's ass and kissed Blair's ear. "I love you, master." 

Blair smiled. "I know." 

* * *

End "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 6.

 


End file.
